Ronin's Goodbye
by MissBirdyx
Summary: This is a one-shoot and my first story. It is Tara's funeral and Ronin writes a letter to her. Bad summary but have no idea what to put but I hope you all like it and please review. Now a two-shot, second part is Tara's POV.
1. Chapter 1

The whole of the forest had come to see this sad event, the funeral of Queen Tara. Sad and yet familiar faces could be seen at the front of the crowd, MK was crying softly into Nods neck, even though MK did not know Tara she felt as if she owed her a lot of thank you to her for she had brought her to Moonheaven and there she meet Nod the love of her life. There was only one person who would miss Tara the most even though he would not show it on his tired face his eyes said it all. After the funeral everyone had departed but only one was left, Ronin, he slowly pulled out something wrapped in green leaves from his pocket. Ronin unwrapped the leaves to reveal what could only be a letter, as Ronin opened it he began to read what he had wrote.

To the one I may never love but shall always love

I see you standing there in front of me, the very sight of you sends winters wind climbing up my spin but seeing you in the light makes me ignore the wind call to tell you everything I have and always will feel for you but I know I am not meant to be with you, for I am nothing, you deserve the sun and moon light and the diamonds that we call stars glorious shine which sparkles in your eyes. Your smile is so kind and pure as though the rot and evil have never tainted it but I will always protect you from evils claws and would die just for you and only you. Looking back to the very years of our youth I wish I had the courage to tell you how I feel for you and that maybe you love me just as much as I love you, I am just a dreamer, but there is a part of me that screams and shouts too tell me that you have shown all the signs that you love me but I cannot lie I have seen them but I do not know what was keeping me back but now I hate myself. I have lost you, I cannot love or have a chance to hold you in my arms. I pledged to protect you and I have failed you, I hope that were every you are that you can forgive me but not just for not protecting you but for never saying I love you but I say it now in this letter in hope that you can somehow see this and understand that one day I will see you again. Tara I have and will only love you.

Forever Love

Ronin

Only a single tear fell from his eye as he closed the letter and wrapped it gently up in the green leaves and put it in the river in hope somehow Tara would find it. As Ronin turned to leave he swears he could feel the wind wipe away the tear that was falling down his check and he knew somehow it had to have been Tara. So he smiled her favriote smile and in the wind he could hear Tara's voice saying "I love you to"

The end


	2. Chapter 2

As Ronin read the letter he wrote to his deceased love Tara he was unaware that there was someone watching him, but even if he were to look behind him he would not be able to see his one person audience. As Tara watched Ronin from the spirit world, it pained her to see the strong man she had fallen in love with many years ago crumble down in front of her, as the only time she had ever seen him like this was when his parents had died many years before and she remembered how long it took Ronin to return to his formal self, Tara walked closer to Ronin as he pulled out a green leafed package, as he unwrapped it Tara could see that it was a letter but to whom was it for she did not know. Ronin began to read the letter to himself and so did Tara. Tara felt her heart swell as she read the words that Ronin had wrote for her, when she read the words she could feel the love he had for her in just a few words but she could also feel her heart grow heaver with the rain of guilt that rained on her heart, she never knew that Ronin blamed himself for the fact that the two of them never expressed their love for one another but Tara knew that they were both partly to blame. Tara was scared that Ronin would not return her feeling as she was Queen and she knew how seriously Ronin took his job but now she wishes she would of just have told him that is her one and only regret in her life, maybe she would not have had died maybe they both would have married and maybe just maybe of had a family together, Tara would never admit it to anyone not even Ronin that she had dreamt of such a life but if Tara could of chosen between being a Queen and the life she had dreamt of, she would chose the dream. When Tara read the last words she felt her eyes water with tears as she knew she would always love him to

Tara eyes wondered to Ronin's face as he careful wrapped the letter up in the leafs and placed the letter in the water as Ronin turned to walk back to his humming bird a single tear fell down his face, before Tara realised her hand gently wiped his tear away but she was unsure if Ronin could feel her touch but when Ronin looked unknowingly into her eyes she knew he felt her hand and Tara knew that one day they would see each other again and be able to tell each other that they were in love with one in other but for now she was happy, soon Tara felt herself say "I love you too"

One day but not for many years they both would meet again and be able to hold each other in their arms and say the words that both have wanted to say for so long.

As Ronin


End file.
